Más allá de las estrellas
by dark ice-girl
Summary: Extraños sucesos ocurren en el afamado instituto Ouran High desde un extraño accidente cerca de sus alrededores, extrañas apariciones y mensajes poco entendibles buscan llevar a nuestro Host Club a las más locas e inimaginables aventuras.
1. Accidentes y Tifones

_Ahhh lo pormetido es deuda! aqui esta esta historia que vengo anunciando desde diciembre ^^ Lectores del Fanfiction, les presento "Más allá de las estrellas" (!) un fanfic que se me ocurrio apróximadamente hac 1 año atras, y que subi y elimine a los 2 días xDD la trama es un poco descbellada pero estoy dando lo mejro que puede dar esta cabeza detereodada! naaah sigo = de ociosa :P_

_jaksjkaj espero les guste mucho! Paz y ballenas! :D. Nos vemos al final ;D_

_" Las estrellas nos guían en nuestro destino, La amistad nos guía hacia la eternidad" (anónimo)_

_**Capítulo 1: "Accidentes y tifones".**  
_

"_Una año ha pasado desde entonces... desde que aquel jarron se volvió mil pedazos... aquel día que abrí esa puerta... aquel día que conocí ... al Host Club"._

-LLegaré tarde! decía Haruhi mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad- Debo darme prisa, no puedo llegar tarde al exámen!.

La noche anterior, Haruhi se habái desvelado estudiando para ese exámen y también consoland a su padre que llegó mucho antes de su trabajo con n cadro de "Agotamiento emocional" intenso. Cuando corría por la calle divisó desde la otra esquina un cuadro no muy alentador: Policías desviando el paso por esa calle, un camión cruzado en esa misma calle y un montón de gente rodeando el lugar en círculos.

- Solo espero que no hayan heridos- se dijo Haruhi cruzando la calle retomando su camino.- Ya queda poco...- decía corriendo con un poco más de velocidad.

**_Instituto Ouran, Salón 2-A:_**

-Buenos días- Saludaban los gemelos al resto del salón mientras ingresaban en él.

-Haruhi..?¿dónde está? - Preguntó Hikaru mirando a todos lados.

Kaoru ladeó una sonrisa y miró a su hermano comprensivamente.- Al parecer no ha llegado aún... Calmate.

-Jajaja ¿por qué lo dices? estoy tranquilo, solo que no es normal llegar antes que ella.

-Si... tienes razón._ Lo que tú digas Hikaru..._

_

* * *

_

**Salón 3-A**

- Kyouya!- Saludó Tamaki con su habitual semblante infantil y intoresco (ue se ve solo cerca de Kyouya y de Haruhi).

-Ahh.- Kyouya hace un ademán despegando su mirada del libro que leía.- Buenos Días Tamaki.- Saludó sin dirigirle la mirada en lo más mínimo.

-Kyouya! ¿oíste sobre el anuncio de ayer?

-No.

-Han anunciado un tifón!

-Y? Hay todos los años Tamaki...

-Pero Kyouya!- Le grita el rubio pincipesco acercando su cabeza y agachando ese libro al mismo tiempo.- Es el más grande en 12 años!

- No veo razón por la que te alarmes tanto, siempre dicen lo mismo y siempre sobrevivimso a todos, solo quedate tranquilo ¬¬

- Pero Kyoya! MI hija corre peligro!-Grita Entre Lloriqueos el ahora desperfilado King del Host Club Imaginadose una de sus dramaticas escenas sobre Haruhi y su "VIda plebeya".

-No tengo idea hasta que nivel puede llegar lo incoherente de tú imaginación pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiero saberlo.- Le dijo el Rey de las sombras poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

- A algun lugar donde tu estupidez no se contagie.

-Segro se desveló...- Se dijo Tamaki con gesto de adivinador.

* * *

Haruhi corría a toda velocidad entrando al instituto - Supongo que ya no necesito seguir corriendo- Pensaba al mismo tiempo en que se detenía y subía las escaleras de la entrada con tranquilidad...- Eh? El día está muy feo, cre que lloverá- Se dijo con un proco de preocupación adentrándose en los inmensos pasillos del instituto. Eh?- Se detuvo repentinamente cuando se topó con una chica muy extraña que caminaba tranquilamente junto a los ventanales del pasillo. Esta chica no llevaba la ropa del instituto más bien pareciera se que no era de allí. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y ondulado,sus ojos se ocultaban debido a que la chica mantenía su vista baja.

- Disculpa...- Se acrcó Haruhi intentando ofrecerle ayuda. Pero al dirigirle esa palabras la chica levantó la mirada bruscamnte. La miró con desprecio y se echó a ocrrer a toda velocidad sin un rumbo fijo...- QUe raro, seguro no la aceptaron...- Haruhi siguió su rumbo.

* * *

**Campus universitario del ouran:**

- Takashi...¿estás bien?- Le preguntó un chico bajo rubio de una mona apariencia adorable (todos sabemos a quien me refiero).

- Si.- Le respondió el chico taciturno sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Takashi... ¿conoces a esa niña?- Le preguntó mientras ambos observaban a una la misma chica caminando por entre los arbustos del inmenso jardín del instituto. La chica siguió su paso hasta que se detuvo repentinamente, subiendo la mirada y mirando a ambos fijamente. Torció una sonrisa tétrica y se dió media vuelta para luego perderse entre los árboles.

-No. No la conozco Mitsukuni.

- Takashi! esa chica da miedo! T.T- lloriqueó Honey al ver la racción de

-Si.

* * *

-Buenos Días !- Saludó Haruhi jadeante desde la puerta.

-Ah! Haruhi!- Saludaron los gemelos dándose cuenta de la condicón de su amiga.

-Vaya... ¿que te pasó?- Le pregutó Kaoru mientras la calmaba.

-Tuve un retraso en mi casa y me distraje un poco en el camino, eso es todo.

-Ya veo...

-Eh? ¿No ha llegado el profesor?

-No. Tenemos hora libre, tuvo un problema familiar,creo.

Haruhi en ese mismo moneto se puso rígida, muy parecida a una piedra- Tanto esfuerzo para nada- Tartamudeó.

-Jajajajajajaj!- Los gemelos rieron.

- No es gracioso -.-"

- Oigan...

-Delegado ¬¬(los gemelos)

-Qué pasa delegado?-Preguntó Haruhi mientras les daba una mirada correctiva a los gemelos.

-Pues... ha pasado algo muy grave ...

* * *

**Salón 3-A**

- Se dice que la tormenta llegaría mañana por la tarde, aún el centro meteorológico no ha dado una hora certera, sin embargo el gobierno ha decidido no suspender nngún tipo de actividad seglar Jóvenes.- Comunicó la profesora a cargo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y recibía un papel con un anuncio. -Jóvenes ha surgido un porblema, debo asistir a una reunión de porfesores de inmediato. Por favor hagan las actividades de las paginas 234 a la pagina 236. Los corregiré al final de la hora. Es todo.- La porfesora se retiró Rápidamente.

-Kyouya ¿crees que haya pasado algo grave?

-No lo sé Tamaki, pero paa dejar el aula, debe ser un tema de calibre, sino no veo una razón lógica.

- Mirs, será una nueva alumna?- Tamaki y Kyouya miran co curiosidad a una chica caminando por el pasillo, sus vestimentas eran estrafalarias y oscuras, su cabello negro ondulado tapaba su rostro y en sus manos llevaba un colgnte poco distinguible debido a la fuerza con lo que lo presionaba su mano. La chica se detuvo por un instante pero luego siguió su camino lento y con incertidumbre...

-Qué ... rara o.O

-Naa, es solo otra de esas modas de la calle, Tamaki, eres un gallina.

- Pero Kyouya! T.T

Kyouya ya se veí alo suficientemente ocupado haciendo los ejercicios que la maestra les había dejado como para hacer caso a los lloriqueos de Tamaki.

* * *

_Bien... ese ha sido el primer cpitulo! espero les haya gustado mucho! x3_

_escribir este capitulo fue un poco complicado, pues, jejeje no había pensado en el principio pero lo hice lo más relajada posible ^^_

_Quiero saber que les pareció, si puede y quieren dejen su review, me serviría mucho ^^ sería de gran ayuda :)_

_Espero poder subir pronto el capítulo 2 :D_

_Nos leemos!_

_se cuidan ^^_

_Besos. Dark Ice-Girl._

_(^-^)/_


	2. La puerta

_Bien, ha vuelto luego de mi graaaaaaaaan ausencia ¬¬_

_No hoy mi mente no da para bastao asi que no dejaré n graan mensaje como en tras ocasiones. Solo decir que espero que les guste el capii y agradecer las visitas! fui muy feliz al verlos, Además, Gracias por los revies de Merlina-Vulturi y eclipse total, espeor els guste el capi! :B_

_Disclamer: Ouran High School Host Club no es mío (t.), sino que de Bisco Hatori (4 ever :P)_

_**Capítulo 2: La puerta**  
_

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos:_

Una mujer de unos 40 años paseaba frenéticamente por la sala principal de su casa mientras hablaba por teléfono sumamente nerviosa.

-Pero ¿cómo paso?- Gritaba entre lágrimas.- Por algo te quedaste con ella! Es tu deber eres su padre! Debías cuidarla!- Gritó con rabia y llanto. -Iremos para allá. Kevin se dio cuenta, fue por eso que te llame, no podré ocultárselo y el querrá ir. Mantenme al tanto.- La mujer colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre el sofá, tiro su laga cabellera oscura hacia atrás y tomó aire. Miró a su hijo camina por el jardín a través de la ventana.

-Kevin!- Llamó dispuesta a hablar saliendo hacia el jardín.

-Mamá... ¿lo has comprobado ya?- Preguntó determinadamente.

-Hijo...- La mujer se agachó a su altura.- Iremos a Japón a ver a tu hermana.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, ¿le pasó algo verdad?- La mujer guardó silencio.- Lo sabía...- El chico sale corriendo.

-Kevin!

* * *

-Así que el profesor tiene una hija eh...no lo sabíamos.

-De hecho no es costumbre intrometernos en la vida de los maestros Hikaru.- Cortó Haruhi analizando la información del delegado.

-Por eso el profesor no tomo las clases de hoy. Su hija fue llevada de urgencia al hospital.

-Ya veo...- Probablemente no nos hará clases en toda la semana.

-Probablemente...

* * *

_**Horas más tarde...**_

_**El Host Club está abierto.**_

- Tama Ki-Sempai ¿que cosas haces en tu tiempo libre?

- Pues hago todas esas cosas que hacemos juntos...Hime.-Le dijo acercando el rostro de ambos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara terriblemente conjunto a las otras chicas sentadas en ese sector.

En otro lado del recinto entraba, Mori y Honey, como de costumbre, Mori cargaba a Honey en su espalda mientras este hacía muecas de sueño.

-Gomen...!- Se disculpó el bajito mientras bajaba de la espalda de su amigo.- Estaba muy cansado, hoy la clase fue muy larga, Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho ne?- preguntó A MODO DE DISCULPA.

-NO! para nada sempai ^^

- No estamos hace mucho Honey-kun!

-OH...Wii!- Se arrojó a sus clientas mientras su amigo lo seguía.

-Kawaii!-Exclamaban todas...

- Haruhi -Kun! Qué lindo es tu cabello!- Exclamaba una de sus clientas y compañeras y lo fueron a ver ese día...

- Muchas gracias Amamiya-san..

-¿qué haces para mantenerlo tan brillante?- Preguntó otra de sus compañeras...

- Pues, solo lo lavo todos los días... y .. como sano (?), pero aún así dudo tener el pelo tan sedoso y bien cuidad como el suyo (sonrisa natural).

-Oe...- Las clientas se quedaron sorprendidas y mudas (como siempre) susurrando frases similares a "Kawaii" o "Que guapo es" Mientras Haruhi mantenía su sonrisa.

-Oye Kaoru...¿Qué tal si cuando llegamos a casa jugamos al Doctor?

-Pero Hikaru!¿siempre eres el doctor! Esta vez quiero ser el doctor! siempre tengo que desvestirme yo primero ¬¬- Dijo colocándose su mano refinadamente en el mentón.

- Kaoru!- Le dice abrazándolo.- Es my divertido ser primero ^^ Por favor...- Le dijo coquetamente abrazándolo.

En medio de su "acto incestuoso", Ambos por inercia miraron hacia la puerta... allí estaba... La chica que ya había vista gran parte del Host, los miraba indiferente, apretaba con más fuerza su puño, en el cuál guarda un colgante poco distinguible. Ambos se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, la chica se dio media vuelta y siguó por el pasillo. Kaoru inmediatamente se puso de pie y siguió a esa chica...

-Aquí hay algo raro...- Pensó.

-Kaoru! a dónde vas?- Le gritó su gemelo.

Kaoru hizo caso omiso a su hermano y salió hacia el pasillo pero cuando miró en qué dirección se iba...ya no estaba...

-Qué raro...?

.Kaoru... ¿te encuentras bien?..

-Si, probablemente era una de los miembros de club de magia ¬¬ _En qué rayos pensaba :P ?_

Kyouya había mirado toda la escena desde su lugar mientras notaba algo en su libreta.

_- _Hikaru-kun? Kauru-kun? ¿les pasa algo?-Preguntó una de sus clientas.

-No, no pasa nada...es solo que esa niña... parecía un fantasma- Dijo lo último en voz baja, casi inaudible.

-Una niña? Kaoru-Kun... No ha venido nadie...- Le dijo extrañada por la expresión que ambos pusieron repentinamente. Era la primera vez que veían esa expresión en ellos.- ¿Hikaru-kun? ¿Kaoru-Kun? No hay ninguna niña, no ha venido nadie más...

-Probablemente no la viste - Dijieron en coro y luego se miraron entre ellos.

_Nadie?_

* * *

Instituto Ouran High, a la salida.

Haruhi, como de costumbre salía del instituto acompañada de los gemelos, quienes siempre acostumbraban dejarla en la puerta. A diferencia de otras ocasiones los 3 iban en completo silencio, cada uno inmerso en un pensamiento similar distinto al mismo tiempo. Haruhi iba en lo que el delegado había dicho respecto al profesor. Hikaru y Kaoru pensaban en lo que les había pasado esa tarde en el Host Club.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida cuando repentinamente una insospechada tormenta se desató... Haruhi saltó repentinamente al sentir un estruendoso trueno. Lo que hizo que los gemelos se alarmaran.

Haruhi estaba inmóvil fuertemente agarrada de Hikaru quien estaba paralizado por la reacción repentina de la chica.

Kaoru notó la expresión de Hikaru y rápidamente los hizo volver al instituto. Allí estarían seguros hasta que pasara la tormenta...

En el camino se encontraron con Tamaki quien los había visto por la venta y estaba decidido a ir tras ellos luego de oír esos truenos. Después de todo su amada "hija" iba con ellos y era su deber de padre pretejerla.

Todos se encontraban en la 3º sala de música, Haruhi abrazaba con fuerza un almohadón escondida bajo una de las mesas que habían allí, sin dejar a nadie acercarse. Hikaru, Kaoru y Kyouya observaban a tormenta calmadamente mientras Honey tomaba un poco de té junto la compañía de Usa-chan y Mori. Tamaki solo miraba por la ventana.

- Tono, ¿cuánto crees que dure la tormenta?

- No lo sé, solo espero que no mucho, de lo contrario tal vez debamos pasar la noche aquí

Tamaki, al terminar de decir esas palabras, notó la maquiavélica risa que los gemelo pusieron, cosa que lo hizo dudar de lo que decía.

La tormenta comenzaba declinar, luego de unos minutos Haruhi por fin pudo levantarse del suelo y reincorporarse al Host Club.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Por fin saliste!^^- Gritó emocionado estirando sus brazos para abrazarla.

Haruhi por su parte al parecer no se dio cuenta de ese gesto o si lo hizo simplemente lo ignoro ya que pasó por el lado como si nada.- Sip ó por la ventana y se fijó que la entrada del instituto estaba cerrada con un candado. - Sempai, ¿Qué haremos? a esta hora el instituto debe estar cerrado.

-Nos quedaremos aquí!- Gritaron alegremente los gemelos! a lo que Haruhi solo hizo n gesto de auxilio.

* * *

Dónde estoy?- Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, descubriendo un lugar que jamás había visto y frente a ella...

...Una puerta...

Comenzó a acercarse con cautela a la perilla: no sabía que podía haber tras esa puerta... realmente era algo escalofriante. Al tocarla la chica sintió un gran impulso invisible que la empujó lejos del lugar

* * *

_¡pomb!_

- ¿qué fue ese ruido?- Preguntó Honey Lloriqueando en los brazos de Mori.

- Tal parece que ese ruido vino del pasillo- Indicó Kyouya Manteniendo la calma ante el inminente estado de pánico de resto.

- ¿qué tal si echamos un vistazo? :D -Propusieron los gemelos con sus linternas proyectando una sombra en sus caras.

Ni Haruhi, Tamaki ni Honey estaba muy de acuerdo con la "iniciativa" de los hermanos, hasta que otro ruido más fuerte que el anterior es escuchó por todo el corredor, entonces todos salieron a mirar...

- Hikaru, ¿Tendrá que ver con la puerta?- Preguntó Kaoru con un tono insinuativo..

-¿La puerta?- Preguntó Haruhi

-No hija! no los escuches!- comenzó a gritar a Tamaki en gran alboroto mientras tapaba los oídos de Haruhi.

Los gemelos miraron con una pequeña gota en sus fretes la escena y algo fastidiados se dieron ánimos para contar la historia, en eso Kyouya les hizo una señal de silencio mientras hacía reaccionar a Tamaki.

- La leyenda dice que "La puerta"- Señalando una puerta del fondo del pasillo.- no se ha abierto desde un extraño incidente que ocurrió hace unos 20 años o tal vez más.

-¿incidente?- Preguntó Haruhi avanzando inconscientemente hacia la puerta. Esa puerta era relativamente distinta al resto de las otras puertas del instituto, en cuanto a su semblante.

- Dicen que hace unos años atrás n estudiante del primer club de artes oscuras logró abrir un portal del que jamás logró salir... tras esa puerta. Desde entonces, esa puerta ha permanecido completamente cerrada.

-Hubo un club de artes oscuras antes... vaya... yo pensé que Nekosawa-sempai era el único ser que se le pudo haber ocurrido.- pensó Haruhi.

-Esa es la razón por la que casi nadie merodea pero allí, suceden cosas extrañas...- Comentó Honey mirando ladeadamente y sin su aspecto dulce.

-Si.- Apoyó Mori.

-Ven, Haruhi! Aclamaron los gemelos agarrando a Haruhi por el brazo cada uno y llevándola al pasillo.

-Ehh! qué hacen! o.O-Preguntó horrorizada pensando en el tipo de experimento que los gemelos tal vez quisieran hacer con ella.

- Abramos esa puerta! :D- Gritaron alegremente los gemelos

- ¡Están locos!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Haruhi intentando zafarse y Tamaki corriendo iracundo tras ellos, seguido por los otros integrantes del Host Club.

-Piérdete TONO!- gritaron.- Nos seas tan aburrido.

-Es solo una leyenda, obviamente no es de verdad.- Exclamó Hikaru acercándose a la perilla de la puerta.- Las leyendas son de bobos.- Dijo casi tocando la perilla cuando un horrible trueno estremeció el lugar y desató una gran tormenta. Luego de eso, todo era...

...Blanco...

* * *

_Bien! esperlo les haya gustado el capi, trataré de actualizar pronto, ya n prometo nada. La escuela memanda un cantidas cataatrfica de tareas y cosas que hacer asi que... no puedo asegurarles nada U.U_

_Auna si quiesiera saber s opinion. Asi que ¡Dejen Reviews! x3 XD_

_Okai, creoq ue hoy no es mi día del mensaje idoneo.. en fin!_

_se cuidan,_

_Nos leemos!_

_Dark Ice-Girl!_


	3. Stann

Hola gente! Pues... ha pasado algo de tiempo...lo se... pero mas vale tarde que nuca dicen por ahí.. asi que le straigo elcapítulo 3 de este fic, el cual espero les guste, pues creoq ue en esete ya empieza a divisarse algo de la trama que viene por delante.

Tardé un poco en actualizar debidoa que minet me jugó una mala pasada, me cambie de casa, la vida me regalo un año mas de vida XD y estoy cargada de examenes T.T asi que si me demore **LO SIENTOOO!**

Antes de empezar 2 cosas:

La primera agradecer a los lectores, peus el fic se ha leído bastante según la estadistica :D (felicidaaad :D) asi que Gracias. Tanbien agradeco el Review de Yukky-chan. Mil gracias! :'D

Lo segundo es recordar algo qu dije hace mucho: Esta historia es loca, coherente en si, pero loca al fin de al cabo asi que no digan que no se los avertí Capicci?

Dsiclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Akayoshi Hongo respectivamente.

* * *

-_Es solo una leyenda, obviamente no es de verdad.- Exclamó Hikaru acercándose a la perilla de la puerta.- Las leyendas son de bobos.- Dijo casi tocando la perilla cuando un horrible trueno estremeció el lugar y desató una gran tormenta. Luego de eso, todo era..._

_...Blanco..._

**Capitulo 3: Stann.**

-¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntó Haruhi abriendo los ojos. Encontrandose con los otros miembros del Host que estaba alrededor de ella esperando a que despertara.- ...¿eh?-.

- Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas...- comentó Kaoru.

- Estábamos preocupados Haru-chan :( - Reclamó Honey abrazándola junto a Usa-chan.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó la castaña subiendo la mirada. Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que no estaban en el instituto.- ¿dónde estamos?

Todos se encontraban en un bosque, los árboles eran tan altos que apenas podía verse su final, a tal punto que tu vista se perdía en la frondosidad de ellos, alrededor de ella, arbustos completamente extraños y distintos, desconocidos por todos los presentes, y una suave y helada brisa que pasaba entre las ramas de los árboles generando un ruido sumamente tenebroso.

- No lo sabemos, Luego de que Hikaru tocó esa perilla ninguno recuerda que pasó.- Explicó Kaoru.

-Así es, tal como dirían por ahí "La curiosidad mató al gato"- Comenzó a Kyouya caminado por el lugar- Creo que lo que haya sucedido en ese momento es completamente irrelevante. Lo mejor será salir de este lugar.- Concluyó clavando la mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

Todos dieron un pequeño brinco al sentir esa mirada tan tétrica y asintieron automáticamente. Se pusieron en pie y se pusieron a caminar. Haruhi aún tenía muchas interrogantes en s cabeza...

-Supongo que piensas en que no tienes idea como habremos llegado a este lugar.- Prosiguió el demonio de sangre fría discretamente para con la castaña.

-c-cómo...

-Antes de que Hikaru abriera la puerta, hubo n estruendoso trueno que hizo que te desmayaras del susto, entonces fe cuando vimos todo blanco y derrepente estábamos aquí...

Haruhi guardó silencio ante la ambigua, inverosímil, pero cierta historia de su sempai. todos caminaban callados, pero su caminata se detuvo al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, similar al de una caída, seguido de un grito no muy lejos de allí. Todos corrieron para ver que sucedía...

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una chica tirada en el suelo, al parecer se había caído de un árbol. Todos corrieron a socorrerla, pero esta se alejó al darse cuenta del propósito de sus "rescatistas"- No me toquen!- gritó la chica poniéndose pie. Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y estaba malherida del brazo derecho.

-Calma...solo queremos ayudarte, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Tamaki intentando acercarse.

La chica en si tenía un aura negra a su alrededor, s mirada se tornó tan espantosamente asesina que hasta la mirada sombría de Kyouya parecía tierna. Su vestimenta no ayudaban en mejorar s aspecto: La chica al parecer utilizaba un estilo Oscuro, tal vez incluso Gótico: Estaba vestida con el uniforme de su instituto, claro, con algunas modificaciones: Falda negra con tablas y un esponjoso tul debajo, botas largas con correas y unas medias ralladas que llegaban sobre su muslo. Llevaba manoplas de redes y una blusa blanca con una corbata y muchos colgajos sobre ella. Su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado. Los gemelos reconocieron inmediatamente a la chica y se quedaron pasmados. LA chica se dio cuenta de sus caras y se molestó al ver que la veían como un bicho raro.- ¿Qué me ven? -.¬¬- Les preguntó con enojo y fastidio.

- Tú estabas... allí...- Le dijo Kaoru acercándose lentamente.

- En dónde?

-En nuestro instituto...- Agregó Hikaru desde su lugar.- Tú debes saber dónde estamos...

La chica retrocedió al ver que Kaoru se le acercaba.- ¿De qué hablas? es la primera vez que los veo... y desgraciadamente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí, al igual que ustedes al parecer.

- Pero si te hemos visto en el instituto- Comenzó Haruhi.

Al decir eso, el resto se dio cuenta que o eran os únicos en haberla visto. Se miraron entre sí y todos comprendieron que pasaba, excepto la principal implicada.

- Yo nunca los he visto!¬¬- explicó cruzándose de brazos- Debieron haberme confundido.

-pero de verdad te hemos visto!- Insistió Honey entre lloriqueos.

-Tal vez en la calle, pero yo nunca los he visto, y menos he entrado a un instituto como el suyo...- Explicó señalando la insignia del Ouran en sus uniformes.

- ¿Estás segura? Dudo mucho que no nos conozacas si 7 de 8 presentes aseguran que si, y que la persona que lo niegue seas tú. ¿No te parece?

-Tiene sentido lo que dices.. Aún así, insisto. No los conozco.

Hikaru comenzó a irritarse...

- Entonces..¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Ya dije que no lo se! dejen de interrogarme

Hikaru comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerzas. Comenzaba hartarse de que ella negara conocerlos si todos la habían visto..-Deja de mentir quieres!- Explotó en gran cólera.- Todos te vimos, nos seas tan descarada- Le gritó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, pero fue afortunadamente retenido por su hermano.

-Acaso eres idiota? Te dije que no los conozco! NO ENTIENDES? Y ni te me acerques o ya verás!- Gritó enfurecida acercándose con la intención de golpearlo. Pero fue detenida por Tamaki.- Ya suéltame!- Comenzó a patalear.

-Ambos cálmense!- Gritó Haruhi poniéndose en medio.- Hikaru, compórtate!- Reprendió al pelirrojo.- Escucha, no queremos ser groseros, pero todos te hemos visto. Es un poco difícil creer que no nos conoces.

-No me importa si me creen o no. No me conocen y yo no los conozco. Eso es un hecho - Protestó tranquilamente la chica.- No me interesa conocerlos de todas formas.

- Que directa ¬¬- Pensó Kaoru reteniendo a su hermano quien según notó apretaba los puños con más fuerza al oír las sinceras e indiferentes palabras de esa extraña.

Tamaki la soltó del de su "amarre" y la chica se soltó bruscamente apartándolo notoriamente.- Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre Hime.- Acotó intentando utilizar la técnica de King que lo hacía distinguir tanto.

- Hime? o.O Hablas en serio?- pega un suspiro.- Ni hablar. No puedo decir que fue un agrado conocerlos. Hasta luego.- Se retiró en una dirección desconocida lo más rápido que pudo. Cuanto trataron de seguirla la chica se había mimetizado con las sombras oscuras de los árboles.

-Que tipa más ...rara... - Señaló Hikaru mientras Kaoru lo soltaba.

- Tal vez no debimos haber sido tan agresivos Hika-chan.- Comentó Honey deprimido abrazando a Usa-Chan más deprimido.

Kaoru Recordó que la chica estaba malherida. Cosa que hizo que se sintiera culpable. Pero prefirió no decir nada... ya que a pesar de que su hermano había sido en parte responsable de que huyera, no quería hacerlos sentir culpable.

-Supongo que debemos seguir solos.- Sugirió Mori.

- Tiene razón Mori -sempai.- Acordó Kyouya ignorando completamente las caras de protesta de los demás por lo recientemente ocurrido.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en una dirección desconocida. Ligeramente temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarles un lugar desconocido como aquel, al que ni siquiera sabían como habían llegado.

Habían pasado varias horas y la caminata seguía siendo silenciosa, nadie tenía muchas ganas de hablar a al perecer. Derrepente cada uno comenzó a caer lentamente en "las garras de Morfeo", debido que no habían dormido por la tormenta.

- Tono! ¿podríamos descansar?- Reclamaron los gemelos somnolientos mientras atajaban a Haruhi quien ya caía al suelo a dormir mientras que Mori cargaba a Honey quien ya llevaba un buen rato dormido. El único que seguía activo era Kyouya.

-Debemos salir de aquí.- Sentenció Kyouya pero nadie lo escuchó debido a que ese descanso hizo que todos cayeran rendidos a dormir en menos de 8 segundos.

- No sé por que pierdo mi tiempo ¬¬- pensó con reproche mientras se sentaba a descansar. Lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar hasta que luego de batallar un rato con ellos, se unió a sus amigos.

* * *

- Despierten! Despierten!- Gritaba una voz infantil mientras eran sacudidos.- Despierten!

-Eh! - Todo se despertaron de una sacudida. Molestos por no haber querido dormido como quisieron.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Haruhi mirando a la persona que tenía frente a ella: n niño un poco más bajo que Honey-sempai, de pelo rubio, ojos violetas y acento americano.

- Hola^^ mi nombre es Kevin.

Kyouya se puso de pie en forma brusca y comenzó a acercarse al niño en cuestión- Kevin... ¿no crees que es algo inoportuno molestar al resto cuando duerme?. Sobre todo si es temprano.- Manifestó en toda su ira.

El niño lo vio y sonrió -Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó ignorando por completo su aterradora cara.- Pero no sabemos si es temprano...- Le mostró su reloj, el cual giraba descontroladamente.

Todos miraban la escena muertos de miedo y sorprendidos por ese niño.

-Oye, Kevin... ¿estás asustado?-Preguntó Tamaki detrás del evitando la mirada de Kyouya.

- Nop :) Oigan...

.Si? que pasa?- comenzó Haruhi acercándose con más confianza.

-Se que no me conocen ni nada, pero estoy perdido, y este lugar es n poco tétrico. - Dijo mirando el entorno.-¿Podría ir con uds?- Preguntó colocando su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Tamaki se derritió al ver esa reacción e inmediatamente corrió hacia él a abrazarlo.- muy buena! es expresión es muy buena muy buena!- Gritaba abrazando al pequeño.- Ojalá no seas una chica como Haruhi!- Le Dijo sin soltarlo de s agarre.

-Sempai ¬¬ ¿Podrías al menos dejarle un poco de aire?- Le preguntó la aludida mirando para otro lado.

- Bien, bien- Dijo entre risitas soltando al pequeño- Los siento.. ^^

- Y dinos Kevin, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?- Preguntó Kyouya con su ya acostumbrada cínica amabilidad mientras se ponían en marcha nuevamente.

-Pues, no sé como llegué. Había llegado del aeropuerto y comenzó la tormenta... Estaba solo en casa... y pues, sentí que algo le había pasado y ...

-¿pasado a quien?- Preguntó Hikaru.

-A mi hermana... Pues vine a verla, a pesar de vivir lejos, somos muy unidos, y sé que algo debió pasarle.

-Y... ¿cómo es tu hermana?- Preguntó Kaoru.

- Pues...- El niño agachó su cabeza con algo de pena y sacó de s bolsillo su billetera, allí tenía una foto vieja de ambos: Un niño de unos 3 años y una niña de nos 7 u 8 años abrazados y riéndose. Ambos de pelo rubio y ojos claros. Iguales.

- Vaya, te pareces mucho a ella. - Comentó Haruhi.

-Sip! Solo que ella es mayor, de hecho, es como tú ^^ Solo que no se cómo está. No la veo hace meses...-Confesó con tristeza.

-Ya veo... entonces, debemos darnos prisa ^^ supongo que ella también debe estar buscándote.- Animó Kaoru.

-Gracias.

* * *

_-Doctor, no creo que resista la operación. Su presión sanguínea es bajísima._

_-Su historial médico dice otra cosa... Ella lo soportará. Solo debemos monitorearle y tener reanimaciones junto a nosotros. Prepárenla._

_- ¡Si doctor!_

* * *

Todos iban caminando alegre y concentradamente... Hikaru y Kaoru iban molestando a Haruhi mientras Tamaki la defendía Mori y Honey hablaban entre ellos para aliviar la desesperación de Honey por haber comido dulces en tanto rato, en cuando a Kyuoya, el iba hablando con Kevin, para "conocerlo".

-Así que buscas a t hermana ¿no es verdad?

-Así es...

- y cuéntame... ¿cómo es ella...?

- ¿Cómo es ella...? bueno... pues, se llama Stann. Tiene 17, es mi hermana mayor y vive aquí en Japón hace varios años. ¡Ella es genial! Y siempre me ayuda en la escuela y me aconseja por teléfono. Creo que si viviera conmigo sería grandioso :)

-¿y dónde vives?

- Vivo en California. Mi padre es de allá pero es programador y profesor erradicado aquí. Es por eso que mi hermana vive acá.

- Ya veo... ¿Y cómo llegaste?

El semblante agradable de Kevin decayó notoriamente.- No lo sé... Legué a Japón hace un rato... y cuando desperté estaba aquí... Y sé que mi hermana también... de alguna forma...

-Ya veo...

Mientras esas situaciones se mantenían, Algunos extraños seres se acercaban lentamente...

* * *

- ¿Estás segura?- Gritó un extraño cuadrúpedo con una forma de gato algo distorsionada que además de todas sus rarezas, hablaba.

-¡Si!- Sé que está cerca, puedo sentirlo.- Gritó la chica en contestación aumentando su velocidad

-Stann, ¿has pensado lo que significa?- Preguntó el "Gato"

-Luego pensaré en ello. Corre peligro. Debo encontrarlo y t vas a ayudarme Gato diabólico!- Gritó la chica con ira al ver que su compañero cuadrúpedo trataba de detenerla, entonces comenzó a correr con mucha fuera.- No dejaré que nada le pase...

* * *

Haruhi caminaba ahora en silencio luego de lograr calmar los ánimos entre Hikaru y Tamaki (personas cuyo pasatiempo era molestarla y defenderla recíprocamente ). Kaoru estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo desde que las bromas de Hikaru se volvieron hacia a Tamaki. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza erala imagen grabada del brazo de esa chica. De verdad se veía horrible. Honey se había dormido, ya que sus nieles de azúcar habían pasado de extremadamente alto de a solo normales, lo que lo debilitó un poco. Y Kyouya y Kevin dieron por terminada su conversa cuando el semblante de Kevin se cayó por completo al contarle su historia familiar.

-sintieron eso?- Preguntó Mori (en serio Mori dijo algo?) Deteniéndose y mirando hacia unos arbustos.

Todos miraron a Mori con algo de incertidumbre mientras este se acercaba hacia el lugar en cuestión. derrepente, ese ruido se expandió cerca de otros arbustos y derrepente ¡pam! Unas criaturas raras camuflados con maleza comenzaron a tirarles las cosas más agradables del ser humano: Estiércol.

Todos comenzaron a correr asqueados mientras eran perseguidos por esas pequeñas y horrendas cosas y sus gracias hasta que ya se vieron sin salida alguna.

-¿qué son estas cosas?-Preguntó Kyouya.

- No lo sabemos sempai!- Contestaron los gemelos pensando en algo para poder salir.

Kevin se fijó en que habían unos frutos semejantes a las manzanas cerca de ellos se arrojo hacia ellos y comenzó rápidamente a contraatacar, cosa que no dio un buen resultado...

-Cuidado! ahí viene!- comenzaron a gritar luego de sentir algunos estruendosos pasos acercarse a las criaturas en extremo pánico corriendo cobardemente. Los integrantes del Host estaban estáticos aún intentando comprender que ocurría...

-Hasta que lo vieron por ellos mismos...

-Señor! Shogun Gekomon! por favor - Gritaban unas ranas raras con una tuba en sus cuellos a una cosa más rara aún que era gigante, anaranjada y gorda con 2 bocinas en su espalda.

-¿Acaso esto es Narnia?- Peguntó Hikaru asombrado por las cosas que veía ...

-Siempre dices incoherencias, pero esta vez te apoyo Hikaru...- Comentó Kaoru igualmente asombrado.- Tal vez lo sea...:S

Shogun Gekomon se acercó con molestia a los humanos (EL Host) que habían sido los causantes de su ira cantar una rara y desafinada canción que los dejó con un WTF enorme en sus caras y comenzó a emitir una luz de sus bocinas que descargaron un rayo directo hacia ellos..

-Mi señor Noo!- Gritó una de esas ranas contraponiéndose al rayo que iba directo a él Host. Bastó menos de un segundo para que se convirtiera un "polvo" que se voló con la mínima brisa hacia el cielo.

No se necesitó explicación alguna para comprender lo que había pasado 2 segundos atrás...

Sin perder el tiempo todos empezaron a correr lejos sin embargo debido al tamaño de ese monstruo no era fácil perderlo de vista. Corrían a toda la velocidad posible esquivando los ataques que este le arrojaba.

- Ouch!- Gritó Haruhi mientras caía al suelo luego de tropezar con una piedra.

- Sempai!- Gritó Kevin mientras se devolvía para ayudarla.

-Kevin!- Gritó Haruhi.-Corre!- Indicó mientras se ponía de pie al darse cuenta que eran alcanzados por Shogun Gekomon.

-Haruhi!- Gritaron todos al ver lo que ocurría sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Debían actuar rápido.

Haruhi y Kevin se abrazaron con fuerza y mucho miedo al ver lo que ininentemente pasaría...

-No!- Gritron todos.

-_Embrujo de Gato!- _Gritó un cuadrúpedo mientras rozaba al "Monstruo" con su cola. Justo en ese instante.

-Vamos, ¡Rápido!- Dijo una voz mientras llevaba a ambos a ocultarse entre los arbustos. El resto vio lo ocurrido y los siguió inmediatamente.

Todos se ocultaron mientras veían lo que ocurría: Shogun Gekomon se atacaba a sí mismo: Comenzó a cargar sus bocinas y luego de una notoria sobrecarga de energía Lo que 1 minuto después lo hizo explotar, llevándolo al mismo destino que su servidor.

-Gatomon!- Gritó la chica aproximándose al lugar cubriéndose con los brazos para no ser tocada por alguna de esas partículas de polvo. El resto salió de su escondite para percatarse de que ya no había peligro.

-Es la misma chica de hace un rato ¬¬- Pensó Hikaru.

-¿qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Kevin.

-No lo sé.. supongo que hay gente que se enoja cuando la despiertas...- Concluyó la chica dándose media vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

-Aguarda!´- Gritó Kevin- _Esa voz..._

-Kevin.. no creo que...- Recomendó Tamaki intentando detenerlo.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se topó de frentón con la mirada del niño...

-Eres tú...?

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3.

_¿Les gustó?_

Eso espero.. :DBien pues para los que no saben. Las criaturas lanza estiercol se llaman numemons y las ranas rarsson gekomons :D (todos son digimons solo que aun no lo saben los que deben saberlo XD)

Espero saber su opinion,les gusta, lo odian, les da buena espina, deas, etc. Tdo haganmelo saber :D estoy dispuesta a leer too tipo de criticas,a fin de cuentas, es eso mismo lo que nos hace crecer. Asi que cueto con su ayuda!

Bien antes de despedirme avidar, que mis otros 2 fics: **Susurro** y **La Exiliada** se actualizaran pronto. ASi que para aquellos que tambien leanesos fics ATENCION.

Ahora si me voy. debo descanzar,nuevamente estoy enferma.. asi que debo descanzar antes que mi madre venga y apague mi laptop deliberadamente¬¬

Se cuidan y nos leemos.

Sayo!

**Dark Ice-Girl**


	4. Lo imposible

_Hola mundo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! (lo siento) :C En fiiin... aqui traigo el capi nuevo..._

_Antes de empezar... Gracias a Yukky-chan por su review ^^_

_Ahora si!..._

**Capítulo 4: Lo imposible...**

Eres tu…?

- La chica quedo inmóvil al toparse con la mirada de ese niño. Ambos quedaron asi por ambos segundos.

-Stann!- Gritó el niño corriendo hacia su hermano quien sin dudarlo lo abrazó como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo cosa que en realidad asi era...- Estas bien….- Le dijo emocionado percatándose de que su hermana estaba sana y salva.

-¿Stann? O.O- Todos los presentes miraron con asombro la escena, dándose cuenta que la dulce y pequeña niña de la fotografia y ella eran la misma persona (Algo difícil de creer).

- Si…- Dijo algo dudosa abrazando y acariciando el cabello de su hermano. Luego se percató de la mirada sorprendida de los otros y se separo de el.- ¿Qué miran? ¬¬

- Así que tu eres su hermana…?- Le preguntó Hikaru con algo de sorna.

-Así es… por lo que veo vino con uds. Siento las molestias y gracias por cuidar de el.

-No hay problema.- Le dijo Kaoru acercándose con un pañuelo.- ¿Te duele?

-Eh?

-Tu brazo.. No luce muy bien.- Dijo Haruhi acercandose al brazo de la chica.

-No te preocupes….Estoy bien… Ouch!- gritó luego que este acabara de revisar la herida.

-Si que lo estas…- Le dijo algo irónico mirando a Haruhi sacar la manopla y limpiar la herida.

-Oye no es necesario!- Le dijo intentando apartar su brazo.

-Sino lo hago tu herida se infectara….- Le dijo la castaña bajita.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer… Ustedes nos salvaron ^^

-No es necesario….

-Hermana…como fue que te hiciste esa herida…?- Le preguntó Kenvin mientras observaba el brazo d e su hermana.

-Me caí de un árbol ¬¬

- A propósito… ¿qué hacías ahí…?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Bueno… Ouch!

-Los siento…

-Me perdí y quería ver el lugar desde un lugar alto, pero perdí el equilibrio…

-Vaya….

-No lo entiendo….- Se dijo de repente mientras Haruhi terminaba de limpiar su herida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto…?- Dijo sentándose en una roca..- Uds dicen que me conocen, pero yo nunca los he visto. Además no logro explicarme como fue qe llegamos aquí….

Todos bajaron la mirada con la misma interrogante.

-A mi no me importa donde estemos, solo me importa verte bien hermana, me preocupe mucho…

-¿Pasó algo…?

- No lo recuerdas…? ¿El accidente…?

-¿De que hablas….?

- Nada… olvídalo….

-De acuerdo…..- Le dijo mirando preocupada a Kevin.

-Stann, debemos irnos…- Le dijo Gatomon.

-Si. Lamento haberte hecho esperar…

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Le preguntó Kyouya.

-Vamos a buscar a alguien.

-¿quien?

-Un viejo anciano que conoces este lugar, probablemente él sabe como llegamos aquí… -Nosotras ya nos vamos, si ud quieren… pueden venir con nosotras…- Les dijo Stann.

-¿Segura…?

-Claro, a menos que sepan a donde ir en este lugar… Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, cuidaron de mi hermano, se los debo.- es dijo secamente misntras se ponía en marcha Siguiendo a su amiga felina.

Todos guardaron silencio y siguieron a la pequeña criatura.

-Oye Gatomon, ¿hay mas criaturas como tu?

-Si las hay, de echo este mundo es nuestro, pero….

-Pero…?

Se han abierto pertas de otras dimensiones, como resultado de eso, criaturas de otros mundos han venido a atacarnos…No sabemos como ocurrió eso, pero debemos cerrar esas puertas antes de que sigan creciendo….

-Ya veo...- Se dijo la pelinegra bajando su semblante y rozando s brazo derecho.

- Haruhi, que sucede? – Preguntó Kaoru.

-No es nada… es solo que… todo esto es algo extraño… es tan… irreal…Estar aquí….

-Lo se… Es raro... Creo que nunca más le haré caso a Hikaru-Bromeo.

-¿A dónde vamos hermana?

-Vamos a hablar con Gennai-Sama.

-Eh? ¿Hay mas personas?

-Nosotros no somos precisamente criaturas de verdad, Somos solo datos…

-Datos…?

-Asi es…Datos. Al igual que ustedes en estos momentos…

-Esto se vuelve cada vez mas extraño…-Un fuerte Ruido hizo que la chica parara y volteara bruscamente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una extraña y rápida imagen pasaba por su cabeza.- Eh?- Balbuce algo exaltada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hikaru dándose cuenta de la extraña reacción.

-No oíste?

-De que hablas?

-¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó el gemelo menor.

-Si.- Dijo volviendo junto a Gatomon.

Luego de varias horas de caminata, Todos llegaron a un lago donde junto a el había una pequeña casita de estilo Japonés…De allí salio un anciano con una extraña túnica oscura y cabello canoso, bastante bajo por lo demas.

-Bienvenidos…

Todos miraron en silencio al anciano mientras este se les acercaba.

-Sean my bienvenidos a nuestro mundo…. ^^- Les dijo cordialmente.

Todos: -.-"

Soy Gennai, mucho gusto.

Gennai? Mi nombre es…

-No es necesario presentarse Kyouya, ya lo se.- Le dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de que lo siguieran.

El HC se miraron todos entre si y lo siguen, Stann y Gatomo también lo hicieron seguidos de Kevin.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una sala de estar bastante amplia, Gennai los hizo sentarse para poder conversar un rato.

-Y bien… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Queremos saber por qué llegamos aquí y qué es este lugar.- Preguntó Stann.

El anciano se puso de pie y apago las luces, encendió un monitor donde apareció un mapa bastante peculiar.- Este mapa muestra las 8 capas dimensiónales descubiertas hasta hoy.- Ustedes viven aquí.- Indico señalando una plataforma.- Per se encuentras aquí.- Señalando una plataforma más alta. La zona digital.- Informó

-¿Y que ocurre con las otras…?-Preguntó Stann nuevamente.

-Parece que te ha informado bien.- Dijo mirando a Gatomon.- Las otras dimensiones, son mundos a los que nosotros no se nos ha permitido llegar, sin embargo, un agujero interdimencional- Dijo mostrando una especie de abolladura entre las 7 capas. Y si sigue expandiéndose, su dimensión también se verá afectada.

-¿Y si eso ocurre..?

-Gracias a esas grietas, distintas criaturas han logrado atravesar los distintos mundos sobe nosotros… Provocando un desastre.- Explico mostrando fotografías del deteriorado lugar donde se encontraban.- Si llegaran a su mundo el resultado sería mas o menos asi.

-Ya veo…Pero, ¿Por qué llegamos aquí.?- Preguntó Kaoru.

- Esa es la otra parte de la historia. Existe una vieja leyenda sobre 8 ángeles de luz y uno de oscuridad que lucharon incansablemente por reparar ese daño, Sacrificaron sus vidas para sellar la puerta mediante su don más importante: Valor, Amor, amista, Sinceridad, Pureza, Esperanza, Bondad, Luz y Conocimiento. Estos dones se han convertido en llaves difundidas por todo este mundo...

-Continua...

-La razón por la que Uds. están aquí es por que Uds. deben recuperar esas llaves.

-¿Nosotros?

-Asi es… la razone s que probablemente cada uno representa uno de esos dones, por lo que solo ustedes han sido elegidos para esto, aunque, algunas llaves ya han elegido su dueño.- Dijo mirando un de los colgantes de Stann.

-Simplemente no lo creo. Esto sale e todo tipo de sentido común…- Comentó Kyouya.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo perderle sentido común, al menos en este lugar.- Comentó Stann mirando uno de sus colgantes, justamente el que Gennai observó.-¿Y cómo encontraremos esas llaves…?

- Sus propios corazones se lo dirán, y cuando llegue el momento, tendrán que hacer despertar a aquellos ángeles. No podrán regresar a sus vidas antes de ello.

-Señor Gennai, ya escuché sobre algunos Digimon que ayudarían en esa labor.

- Eso es completamente acertado. Los humanos a diferencia nuestra no son capaces de modificar sus datos, pero si brindar la energía para evolucionar, por eso, los ángeles deben ser digimons. Se está haciendo tarde… Pueden dormir aquí si lo desean, iré a preparar el té.- Dijo el anciano retirándose.

-Esto es una locura!- Reclamó Hikaru.

-Si que lo es… Me pregunto como fuimos a llegar acá. Apoyó Kevin. -Definitivamente debe ser un sueño.

-Perece ser serlo.- Haruhi- Es imposible que estas cosas existan de verdad

-Este lugar parece una forma muy retorcida de la realidad.- Comentó Kyouya

-Lo sé!- Gritó Gatomon.- Nuestro mundo ha sido atacado de maneras muy crueles. Perdónennos por hacerlos pasar por esto. Pero Uds son nuestra única esperanza!, Se los pido…- Se inclino en una reverencia.- Ayúdennos…

-No hace falta que hagas eso Gatomon.- Le dijo Stann parándola de una pata.- De nada sirve lamentarse y quejarse, ya estamos aquí, por muy irreal que suene, tal vez sea una locura, pero hemos caminado por horas en un lugar al cual no sabemos como llegamos, hablamos con un gato que habla como persona y camina en 2 patas y vimos a una cosa gigante destruir cosas con una bocina, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?- Inquirió La pelinegra con molestia de brazos cruzados.- Si quieren pensar de esa forma háganlo, pero si quieren irse no lo harán por arte y magia… cuando ese enorme agujero ataque el mundo de los humanos ni se molesten en sentirlo...

-¿Y quien eres tu para juzgarnos?- Preguntó Hikaru muy molesto.

-No los juzgo, al principio pensé lo mismo, pero creo que no han escuchado nada de lo que el abuelo dijo Somos los únicos. ¿Podrías usar por un momento t escaso cerebro?- Contestó con tranquilidad algo perturbadora.

-Hermana!

- Pues si tan lista crees que eres puedes ir t sola ¿no?

-Hikaru…- Comenzó Kaoru intentando detener a su hermano.

- Claro que puedo hacerlo, cualquier cosa seria mejor que ir contigo cabeza hueca…

Hikaru comenzó a exasperarse al ver la reacción fría y tranquila de la chica al dar esas respuestas.

-Ya basta!- Los paró Tamaki.- Gatomon, iremos contigo.- Anuncio finalmente.-

-¿Tamaki Sempai?

-¿Tono?

-Ella tiene razón. No podemos permitir que eso afecte a nuestro hogar, además ellos nos necesitan, nos han pedido ayuda y como Host Club debemos hacer felices a las personas.- Declaró.

- Muchas gracias.- Gatomon hizo una nueva reverencia antes que Gennai llegara con el té listo.

- Y bien Jóvenes… Dado l hecho de que no todos se conocen formamalemente ¿Por qué no se presentan?

-Me parece una buena idea… aunque poco me interese… no puedo viajar con personas cuyo nombre desconozco…

-Hermana!- Le dijo Kevin con algo de reproche.

-Qué? Que tu los conozcas no significa yo lo haga tambien ¬¬.

-Buen punto … ¿Por qué no empiezas tu ?- Le dijo Kyouya de brazos cruzados.

-¿Yo?.. Pues Bien… Mi nombre es Stanka Oxford. Soy la hermana de este niño y tengo 17, Pero quiero que me llamen Stann, si no lo hacen, no dudare en hacerlso bolsa.- Declaro tranquilamente…. Tal vez… demasiado.

- Que nombre tan feo tienes…- Delcararon los gemelos.

-Lo se, no se en qe pensaban mis padres cuando me pusieorn si… probablemente estaban bajo el efecto de alguna bensodiacepina o algo así.. ¬¬

-Jajaja creemos lo mismo (Y)

- Y...¿Quienes son Ustedes?

-Muy bien Hime… Nosot...

- Hey! Me acabo de presentar, precisamente para que no me dijieras asi, asi qe no lo hagas….

O.O

-_Algo me dice qe esto será difícil_- Pensó Haruhi analizando esa expresión tan sombría de la chica que acababa de hablar, entonces comenzó a compararla don la de Kyouya…- ¿_s grupo sanguíneo será AB?_

Tamaki se acomodó la voz y nuevamente comenzó- Bueno…Stann, Te presento a El Host Club: Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi morinozuka, Los gemoslo Hikaru y Kaoru Hiitachin, a mi hija, Harhi Fujioka y Yo.. Tamaki Suoh ^^

-Host Club? –Preguntó Kevin.

-Tambien se conocen como club de anfitriones, aquí en Japón son bastante comunes y se tratan de personas que reciben dinero por acompañar a las personas, en pocas palabras son personas autistas que le pagan a gente para tomarse un café "en grata compañía" ¬¬- Le explicó a su hermano la chica de pelo oscuro.

-Pues algo si, no tan crudo como tu hermana lo dice, nuestro objetivo es hacer felices a nuestros clientes pasando un grato momento juto a ellas…-Explicó Kyouya con una sonrisa bastante…"natural"

-Vaya... LOs japonese son algo extraños ^^

-Sip. Ya lo sabré yo... ¬¬

-Entonces... ¿Qué cosas acostumbran hacer?- preguntó el anciano.

-A mi me gusta leer mcho! Intenté tocar algunos instrumentos pero nunca pde hacerlo com mi hermana. –Contó Kevin intentando romper el Hielo.

-Kevin!

-Tocas algun nstrumento Hime? Digo, Stann?-Preguntó Tamaki con interes.

-Nuestra madre es profesra de música. Toqué piano desde los 4 y violin desde los 6 pero lo deje hace algún tiempo, y deja de llamarme asi.

-¿Por qué dejaste los instrmentos?-Preguntó Haruhi

-No lo sé…- Dijo con un signo de desgano.

-Bueno, al menos no podrás rompernos los timpanos.- Alegó Hikaru.

-Tienes toda la razon… no podré darme ese gusto ¬¬

-Hikaru podrías comportarte?- Reclamó su gemelo menor discretamente.- Trata de sociabilizar y deja portarte como un tonto.- Lo reprendió Haruhi solo guardó silencio con molestia ante la reprimienda.

- Y que les gusta hacer a stedes?- Preguntó Kevin.

- Y tambien toco el piano ^^- Contó Tamaki animado

- Que bien.- Lo cortó la pelinegra dando un sorbo de té.

- Ustedes son amigos?- Preguntó nuevamente el hermano menor de la pelinegra.

-En realidad, somos una familia.- Contestó Tamaki con liderazgo.

-Se ve que son muy unidos ^^- Comenrtó muy alegre.

-Asi es...

- Haruhi, sabes, no se como decirlo…- Comenzó Kevin gesticlando as palabras indicadas.- Me das la impresión de que no eres muy normal. ¿Eres travesti?- Le preguntó inocentemente.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de un niño de 12 años.

-Si, lo soy, pero no soy travesti, en realidad, es solo que…

-Ella tiene na deuda con nostros, la forma en la la esta pagando es haciendose pasar por uno de nosotros para poder compensarlo.- Terminó Kyouya.

- Exactamente… u.u

-Vaya… Entonces eres Haruhi-san?

-Haruhi.-sonrío la castaña.

-Ya veo ^^ lo siento.

-No te preocupes…. ^^

-Kaoru, ya me dio sueño…- Hikaru comenzó a bostezar.

-Será mejor irnos a dormir, la jornada de hoy fue algo extenuante para todos…- Acordó Kyouya mientras todos se colocaban de pie y se retiraban… Haruhi notó que Stann no se movia de su lugar, por el my contrario tomaba otro sorbo de te más efusivamente.

-Oye, te sucede algo…?- Preguntó

-Nada.-

-Segura?

-Si.

-Buenas noches…

Stann no contestó.-_…No lo entiendo…_- Penso recordando ese extraño reflejo que sintio llegando hacia la casa…

Esa noche todos o, casi todos habían dormido profundamente… De echo, la unica que no durmió fue Stann, quien luego de terminar us té… sostvo una larga charla con el anciano que los habia dejado quedarse en su casa.

-Buenas Dias!- Saludaron todos entrando a la salita de estar…

-Muy buenos días jóvenes Y jovencita ^^

-Gennai-sama… ¿mi hermana? ¿Dónde está?

-Pues… la he enviado a un cometido… Se reincorporara luego..

-¿quiere decir que se ha ido?

-No esta sola, envie a Gatomon con ella, es algo mportante.. Debería llegar en un momento...

Todos qedaron pensativos y miraron a Kevin, quien estaba bastante preocupado.

-Por favor sientense a desayunar ^^

-Gracias!

**En algun lugar del bosque …**

-Dijo que eran estas verdad…?- Preguntó la chica cogiendo unas cestas del bosque…Intentó tomarlas con cuidado, pero solo se hizo muchos cortes enla mano en e intento..-Demonios… Estas no son como las otras - Prenso mirando s mano sin hacer nada…

-Stann!... ¿te duele…?- Pregunto su amigo digital con precupacion…

-_Se siente... Raro_…- Dijo apretando su mano con fuerza..

-…Stann…?

-Eh! Ya los tenemos, sera mejor volver…- Dijo dandose la vuelta ignorando al digimon.

-¿La region File…?

- Asi se llama el lugar donde se encuentran ahora…Por el momento uno de los Menos afectados por los tuneles…

-Gennai-sama, Usted nos habló de unas llaves… Se que su explicación fue algo redundante en algunas cosas…Pero es necesario que nos diga como encontrarlas.- Consultó Tamaki…

El anciano poso su mano en el menton y comenzó a pasearse frente a ellos.- No lo sé…

Todos: -.-"

Eso es algo que ustedes descubriran, conforme vayan ocurriendos hechos concretos…

-Aquí estan las csas qe me pediste…- Le dijo la pelinegra sin ganas seguida de su felino amiga.- Con permiso.- Dijo rápidamente dirigiendose a una de las habitaciones ocultando s mano.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_- Preguntó Haruhi mirando a Gatomon.

-No lo sé…

-¿para que esas cosas?- Preguntó Hikaru mirando con extrañeza las cosas en cuestion.

-Eso es un secreto.- Le dijo Gennai cogiendo las cosas.

-Eh?...

-...Entonces… en coclusion no puedes contarnos nada…

-No se trata de qerer, sino de poder Kyouya…Será mejor que se pongan en marcha, les ha tocado un día muy favorable…- Meditó en voz alta.

Tiene razon…- Acordó Tamaki.- Arriba todos!- Dijo con una brutal dosis de energia.

-No es necesario que nos lo digas, a menos que sepas caminar sentado...- Le dijo Stann pasando por detrás de todos y colocandose junto a la puerta.-

-Eso no sonó muy amable…- Le intent decir Haruhi.

-Y? Tampoco tenia intencion de serlo…- Dijo casi inaudiblemnte saliendo al exterior.

-Tu hermana es... rara…- Le dijo Kaoru a Kevin casi inaudiblemente

-Tiene su carácter pero no s mala…

-Eso estara por verse…-Pensó la castaña con algo de inseguridad.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se hallaban fuera de la vivienda listos para marcharse…

-Muy bien chicos… Ha sido n placer conocerlos… Supongo que solo me qeda desearles mucha serte en esta aventura… Y que tengan solo na cosa presente: No siempre es necesario confiar en su corazón… Cuando se sientan incpaces… Sigan las estrellas…- Dijo mirando hacia arriba…

-Aquí no hay estrellas…- Comentaron los gemelos mirand el extraño cielo sobre ellos…

-Eso es algo que ustedes sabran más adelante.- Le dijo mirando a Stann quien solo le devolvio una mirada algo confusa...

-Buena suerte.

-Adios! Muchas gracias!- Se despidieron todos y comenzaron su camino.

* * *

_Bien! Capitulo terminado siiii x3_

_Espero les haya gustado, este capi, me concentre mucho en él para que la trama qedara más o menos clara...Las aventuras apenas comienzan!_

_Me gustaría saber su opinión, asi que s pueden, Dejen su review ^^ (Se los agradecería mucho ^^)_  
_En fin... Ya no se que más poner..._

_Se cuidan y nos leeremos pronto..._

_Un Abrazo..._

_Dark Ice-girl (^-^)/_


End file.
